gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Valentine's Bonuses 2017
Job Updates Double Earnings Rockstar Warehouse Sale Discounts Live Stream |availability = February 14 to February 27, 2017 |preceded = ''GTA Online'' Bonuses (January 2017) |succeeded = 2017 Stunt Race Week }} Valentine's Bonuses 2017 was an Event in Grand Theft Auto Online. The event started on February 14th, 2017, and ran until February 27th, 2017. This event featured discounts on weapons, vehicles, and customization items, and double GTA$ & RP earnings for Adversary Modes. Job Updates *Two new Till Death Do Us Part maps. **Till Death Do Us Part VI, set at Legion Square, Los Santos.Mission: Till Death Do Us Part VI - Rockstar Games Social Club **Till Death Do Us Part VII, set in La Puerta, Los Santos.Mission: Till Death Do Us Part VII - Rockstar Games Social Club Double GTA$ and RP Bonuses *Double GTA$ and RP can be earned from Adversary Modes. **All maps of Till Death Do Us Part, Hasta La Vista, Relay, and Offense Defense are eligible for the bonuses. *Triple RP earnings from Premium Races. **Premium Race for February 14th - 20th is Duel. **Premium Race for February 21st - 27th is Over and Under. Rockstar Warehouse Sale *30% off the Grand Theft Auto V for PC, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. **Available only on Rockstar Warehouse. **Players would receive an additional $1,250,000 for their GTA Online account. **Offer was valid for physical PlayStation 4, Xbox One and PC copies until February 21st, 2017, while the PC digital download copy was valid until March 6th, 2017. Discounts *50% off Assistant services. **Retrieve Vehicle from Impound discounted to $500. **Request Luxury Helicopter discounted to $2500. **Pegasus Concierge discount ranging from $100-$2000. *25% off Valentine's clothing, select vehicles, Import/Export tattoos, Benny's Original Motor Works upgrades, and the Gusenberg Sweeper. **Albany Buccaneer Custom upgrade discounted to $292,500. **Albany Primo Custom upgrade discounted to $300,000. **Albany Roosevelt discounted to $562,500. **Albany Roosevelt Valor discounted to $736,500. **Annis Elegy Retro Custom upgrade discounted to $678,000. **Bravado Banshee 900R upgrade discounted to $423,750. **Declasse Moonbeam Custom upgrade discounted to $277,500. **Declasse Sabre Turbo Custom upgrade discounted to $367,500. **Declasse Tornado Custom upgrade discounted to $281,250. **Declasse Voodoo Custom upgrade discounted to $315,000. **Dewbauchee Specter Custom upgrade discounted to $189,000. **Dundreary Virgo Classic Custom upgrade discounted to $180,000. **Karin Sultan RS upgrade discounted to $596,250. **Ocelot Penetrator discounted to $660,000. **Pegassi FCR 1000 Custom upgrade discounted to $147,000. **Pfister Comet Retro Custom upgrade discounted to $483,750. **Principe Diabolus Custom upgrade discounted to $183,750. **Progen Itali GTB Custom upgrade discounted to $371,250. **Truffade Nero Custom upgrade discounted to $453,750. **Vapid Chino Custom upgrade discounted to $135,000. **Vapid Minivan Custom upgrade discounted to $247,500. **Vapid Slamvan Custom upgrade discounted to $295,687. **Willard Faction Custom upgrade discounted to $251,250. **Willard Faction Custom Donk upgrade discounted to $521,250. **Gusenberg Sweeper discounted to $10,950. **Nude Rounded Heels (Female) discounted to $1,451. **Purple Rounded Heels (Female) discounted to $1,158. **Black Rounded Heels (Female) discounted to $1,207. **Blue Rounded Heels (Female) discounted to $1,406. **Red Rounded Heels (Female) discounted to $1,631. **Hot Pink Rounded Heels (Female) discounted to $1,755. **Pink Rounded Heels (Female) discounted to $1,353. **Crimson Rounded Heels (Female) discounted to $1,492. **Lilac Rounded Heels (Female) discounted to $1,061. **Cream Rounded Heels (Female) discounted to $1,012. **Leopard Rounded Heels (Female) discounted to $2,625. **Red Sparkle Rounded Heels (Female) discounted to $2,010. **Nude Lace Bustier (Female) discounted to $4,826. **Lilac Plaid Lace Bustier (Female) discounted to $4,533. **Black Plaid Lace Bustier (Female) discounted to $4,582. **Blue Dot Lace Bustier (Female) discounted to $4,781. **Red Leopard Lace Bustier (Female) discounted to $5,006. **White Heart Lace Bustier (Female) discounted to $4,680. **Black Heart Lace Bustier (Female) discounted to $4,728. **Red Heart Lace Bustier (Female) discounted to $4,867. **Purple Stripe Lace Bustier (Female) discounted to $4,436. **Tan Stripe Lace Bustier (Female) discounted to $4,387. **Black Leopard Lace Bustier (Female) discounted to $5,250. **Red Stripe Lace Bustier (Female) discounted to $4,635. **Blue Embroidered Dress (Female) discounted to $6,161. **Gold Embroidered Dress (Female) discounted to $6,300. **Cream Embroidered Dress (Female) discounted to $6,273. **Brown Shimmer Dress (Female) discounted to $6,577. **Gold Shimmer Dress (Female) discounted to $6,746. **Blue Shimmer Dress (Female) discounted to $6,705. **Red Vintage Dress (Female) discounted to $6,888. **Green Vintage Dress (Female) discounted to $6,738. **Cream Vintage Dress (Female) discounted to $6,900. **Black Column Dress (Female) discounted to $7,263. **White Column Dress (Female) discounted to $7,023. **Blue Column Dress (Female) discounted to $7,143. **White Beaded Dress (Female) discounted to $7,361. **Black Beaded Dress (Female) discounted to $7,473. **Red Beaded Dress (Female) discounted to $7,500. **Nude Silk Lace Panties (Female) discounted to $2,276. **Lilac Silk Lace Panties (Female) discounted to $1,983. **Black Silk Lace Panties (Female) discounted to $2,032. **Blue Dot Silk Lace Panties (Female) discounted to $2,231. **Crimson Lace Panties (Female) discounted to $2,456. **White Silk Lace Panties (Female) discounted to $2,130. **Diva Lace Panties (Female) discounted to $2,178. **Scarlet Lace Panties (Female) discounted to $2,317. **Purple Lace Panties (Female) discounted to $1,886. **Tan Lace Panties (Female) discounted to $1,837. **Noir Lace Panties (Female) discounted to $2,700. **Red Silk Lace Panties (Female) discounted to $2,085. **Nude Stockings (Female) discounted to $4,451. **Lilac Plaid Stockings (Female) discounted to $4,158. **Black Plaid Stockings (Female) discounted to $4,207. **Blue Dotted Stockings (Female) discounted to $4,406. **Red Leopard Stockings (Female) discounted to $4,631. **White Heart Stockings (Female) discounted to $4,305. **Black Heart Stockings (Female) discounted to $4,353. **Red Heart Stockings (Female) discounted to $4,492. **Purple Stripe Stockings (Female) discounted to $4,061. **Tan Stripe Stockings (Female) discounted to $4,012. **Black Leopard Stockings (Female) discounted to $4,875. **Red Stripe Stockings (Female) discounted to $4,260. **Blue Tip Oxfords (Male) discounted to $2,925. **White Tip Oxfords (Male) discounted to $3,082. **Dusk Tip Oxfords (Male) discounted to $3,030. **Purple Tip Oxfords (Male) discounted to $3,187. **Gray Tip Oxfords (Male) discounted to $3,135. **Sky Tip Oxfords (Male) discounted to $2,977. **Brown Tip Oxfords (Male) discounted to $3,240. **Hazard Tip Oxfords (Male) discounted to $3,292. **All Red Tip Oxfords (Male) discounted to $3,345. **Charcoal Tip Oxfords (Male) discounted to $3,502. **Pink Tip Oxfords (Male) discounted to $3,450. **Royal Tip Oxfords (Male) discounted to $3,397. **Blue Check Double Suit (Male) discounted to $4,635. **Red Pinstripe Double Suit (Male) discounted to $5,100. **Dusk Check Double Suit (Male) discounted to $4,912. **Purple Check Double Suit (Male) discounted to $4,181. **Gray Check Double Suit (Male) discounted to $4,672. **Sky Check Double Suit (Male) discounted to $4,413. **Chocolate Check Double Suit (Male) discounted to $4,755. **Mustard Pinstripe Double Suit (Male) discounted to $5,370. **Crimson Check Double Suit (Male) discounted to $4,462. **Classic Check Double Suit (Male) discounted to $4,661. **Beige Check Double Suit (Male) discounted to $5,287. **Royal Check Double Suit (Male) discounted to $4,440. **Blue Check Suit Vest (Male) discounted to $2,422. **Red Pinstripe Suit Vest (Male) discounted to $2,887. **Dusk Check Suit Vest (Male) discounted to $2,700. **Purple Check Suit Vest (Male) discounted to $1,968. **Gray Check Suit Vest (Male) discounted to $2,460. **Sky Check Suit Vest (Male) discounted to $2,201. **Chocolate Check Suit Vest (Male) discounted to $2,542. **Mustard Pinstripe Suit Vest (Male) discounted to $3,157. **Crimson Check Suit Vest (Male) discounted to $2,250. **Classic Check Suit Vest (Male) discounted to $2,448. **Beige Check Suit Vest (Male) discounted to $3,075. **Royal Check Suit Vest (Male) discounted to $2,227. **Blue Check Suit Pants (Male) discounted to $1,185. **Red Pinstripe Suit Pants (Male) discounted to $1,650. **Dusk Check Suit Pants (Male) discounted to $1,462. **Purple Check Suit Pants (Male) discounted to $806. **Gray Check Suit Pants (Male) discounted to $1,222. **Sky Check Suit Pants (Male) discounted to $963. **Chocolate Check Suit Pants (Male) discounted to $1,305. **Mustard Pinstripe Suit Pants (Male) discounted to $1,920. **Crimson Check Suit Pants (Male) discounted to $1,012. **Classic Check Suit Pants (Male) discounted to $1,211. **Beige Check Suit Pants (Male) discounted to $1,837. **Royal Check Suit Pants (Male) discounted to $990. **White Boxer Shorts (Male) discounted to $675. **Black Boxer Shorts (Male) discounted to $900. **Gray Boxer Shorts (Male) discounted to $693. **Red Leopard Boxer Shorts (Male) discounted to $1,822. **White Heart Boxer Shorts (Male) discounted to $1,087. **Black Heart Boxer Shorts (Male) discounted to $1,121. **Red Heart Boxer Shorts (Male) discounted to $1,162. **Purple Stripe Boxer Shorts (Male) discounted to $1,335. **Tan Stripe Boxer Shorts (Male) discounted to $1,308. **Black Leopard Boxer Shorts (Male) discounted to $1,875. **Red Stripe Boxer Shorts (Male) discounted to $1,462. **Blue Dot Boxer Shorts (Male) discounted to $1,380. **Red Plaid Boxer Shorts (Male) discounted to $1,575. **Lilac Plaid Boxer Shorts (Male) discounted to $1,556. **Blue Check Suit Fedora (Male) discounted to $3,285. **Red Suit Fedora (Male) discounted to $3,750. **Dusk Check Suit Fedora (Male) discounted to $3,562. **Black Suit Fedora (Male) discounted to $2,906. **White Suit Fedora (Male) discounted to $3,322. **Sky Check Suit Fedora (Male) discounted to $3,063. **Chocolate Suit Fedora (Male) discounted to $3,405. **Mustard Suit Fedora (Male) discounted to $4,020. **Crimson Suit Fedora (Male) discounted to $3,112. **Classic Check Suit Fedora (Male) discounted to $3,311. **Beige Check Suit Fedora (Male) discounted to $3,937. **Royal Suit Fedora (Male) discounted to $3,090. **Black Full Bowtie (Male) discounted to $1,500. **Block Back Tattoo discounted to $10,335. **Power Plant Tattoo discounted to $9,675. **Tuned to Death Tattoo discounted to $9,090. **Mechanical Sleeve Tattoo discounted to $12,900. **Piston Sleeve Tattoo discounted to $12,262. **Dialed In Tattoo discounted to $13,961. **Engulfed Block Tattoo discounted to $11,790. **Drive Forever Tattoo discounted to $12,513. **Scarlett Tattoo discounted to $14,925. **Serpents of Destruction Tattoo discounted to $12,375. **Take the Wheel Tattoo discounted to $10,676. **Talk Shit Get Hit Tattoo discounted to $11,988. On Friday, February 3rd, 2017, Rockstar Broadcast Team has started a live stream featuring PauseUnpause, HC Justin, OTheFace. YourDaddyCJ, and Hady162002. The live stream was recorded on PC. During the stream, the Rockstar Broadcast Team and the guests have been playing Juggernaut, Vehicle Vendetta and Lost Vs Damned Adversary Modes, along with a Stunt Race in between, and a R* Crosswalk Tee giveaway at the end. The live stream ran for 1 hour, 46 minutes, and 57 seconds. --> Gallery 950px|thumb|center|Rockstar Games Social Club Event banner ValentinesBonuses2017-EventAd1-GTAO.png|Official Rockstar Games Live Stream. ValentinesBonuses2017-EventAd2-GTAO.png|25% off Gusenberg Sweeper and Be My Valentine clothing. ValentinesBonuses2017-EventAd3-GTAO.png|Official Rockstar Games Live Stream. References }} Navigation }} Category:Events Category:Events in GTA Online